clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the legendary cards (May 2018)
Sorry that it took so long, I’m a bit tired on making blog posts recently, but now I’m back! This time I’ll be doing the legendary rankings, from worst to best, starting at 15th 15. Sparky Honestly every legendary cards are good, Sparky isn’t even close to being bad! It’s just that comparing to the other legendary...... ugh. This is plain garbage. Yeah Sparky is still the worst legendary despite her buff. She does react faster but is still often outclassed by cards that does things faster than her, even PEKKA is faster! Sparky’s severe issue is her speed, everything is slow. I hope she can attack further so she can avoid E-Wiz better and get to the tower faster, speaking of which..... Solutions Range +1 She can outrange E-Wiz If placed properly, so it should help! 14. Mega Knight I still have a deep hatred with the Mega Knight’s severe nerf. 25%?! Seriously??? Mega Knight is NOT OP at all, he’s balanced, just too versatile. I would be OK if it’s 5%, 10% or even 15%. But 25% is too much. Making Mega Knight, once the best legendary into the worst Mega Knight is so good before, he jumps which deals 2x damage and area damage, he can defeat glass cannons easily, but even before the nerf he suck against tanks like Giant, Golem and Especially PEKKA. He can’t do as well as before, so please, bring back his former glory! Solutions Spawn and jump damage +10%, Hits 0.1 seconds faster Now he can be more effective! 13. Graveyard With the poison being so good in the meta, there’s like no hope for Graveyard to become one of the best cards again The Graveyard is just too risky to offer value, the skeletons are so fragile and basically fast hitting area damage troops like witch can defeat it with ease. Smaller radius, less random spawning and slower initial skeleton spawn can make it easier to predict, Oh, did I mention about the king tower activation?! Solutions Nerf poison slightly, revert all changes for Graveyard Hopefully Graveyard will return from the dark! Please note the bottom 3 are the only ones that truly deserve a buff, starting the next one is some awesome cards 12. Ice Wizard Yes, I might’ve underrated the Ice Wizard, but I can’t put him high up anymore .... Ice Wizard is good because of his slow down, making enemies easier to deal with, thanks to the lower DPS, also Ice Wiz can be used to kill swarms But every card does have an issue, his Damage is so bad, but overall thanks to his slow, it made up for his weakness. 11. Princess Nothing but the Princess deserves to be at 11th, because she’s definitely amazing, but others are better The Princess is so good because of her range and splash damage, she can be used on log bait as well! Her damage seemed a bit depressive and her HP is a joke, but she has a reliable splash damage and can be a great control card She can defend against incoming swarms with zap, or other spells, and she can easily finish off the tower, sometimes she’s amazing, but sometimes she isn’t all that great. 10. Bandit The Bandit is obviously one of the best offensive card in the game, her dash can be too fast for people to react, she a very ambushing card She doesn’t really pack enough damage though , not enough to 1 shot Goblins, but the dash certainly makes up for it She really isn’t a good defensive troop but note that she always have the 1st strike when dashing 9. Lava Hound Believe it or not, Lava Hound actually escaped from the bottom and reached a decent rank at 9th! The reason why Lava Hound is not the bottom anymore is because of the recent change to lightning, it helps it reach the tower a lot easier from the clutch of Inferno Tower and other troops that stops it. Therefore the chance of it protecting other win conditions like Balloon has increased. The lava Pups also deal decent amount of damage to the tower, and that’s why Lava Hound made a huge comeback! LAVA HOUND IS BACK! Beware of Lavaloon! 8. Lumberjack The extra amount of HP lumberjack received made him great again, however the other legendary are still a bit better, 8th place is already a great ranking for a legendary. (Talking at you Night Witch) Lumberjack has his rage spell, which can either be devastating or useless. He’s an offensive support unit, with his fast movement, it often pars well with very fast units or slow units, like Hog Rider and Golem. The only downside I really found is that his overall HP is still not enough, but that’s alright since it might make his rage work earlier 7. Magic Archer This has to be my favourite legendary in the entire game. Magic Archer is a very special and unique card, his arrows piercers through enemies, and the projectile range is massive, 11! His range is also decent, the recent changes made his accuracy better, which is his worst weakness before I love him so much because of his versatility, for 4 elixir he had a great control and he can always impress me, a lot! However, his stats are a bit low, doesn’t really do much damage, and can’t survive for too long, but I’m glad that I bought this card! 6. Night Witch Usually I got very annoyed when seeing the Night Witch, don’t know why, I’m alright with Lumberjack, but Night Witch can be a pain. Maybe it’s because I used to hate her? Whatever, if you think Night Witch is dead because of the brutal nerf, then you’re wrong! Night Witch’s bats can make her DPS even stronger than Lumberjack’s, not to mention the damage on her own, OUCH! You want to take her bats out immediately, or watch the devestating damage crush you Why does she always remind me of vampires? 5. E-Wiz Ever since the release of the royal ghost, I noticed that E-Wiz is slowly dying a bit, he’s still good, but lost a bit of the shine that he used to have E-Wiz is still very good obviously, the damage is great, he stuns every attack, which helps on charging troops, also he has a spawn damage, which can be quite useful if used correctly His HP is quite low but all the versatility can make up for it, easily! 4. Royal Ghost Just like the Night Witch, the royal ghost used to be completely OP and broke the game However, opposing to Night Witch 7 nerfs, he only has 3, which made him seemed significantly stronger than her. The Royal Ghost somehow does area damage as well! For me, it seemed a bit unlogical, it’s just a sword right?! Anyways the royal ghost is also great on surprise, and still strong for 3 elixir only 3. Log The Log has remained as a strong card obviously. It pushes back any ground units while dealing over 240 damage for 2 elixir only Honestly apart from the lack of ability to hit air , I can’t find anything bad about it, it’s great against swarms, Charge cards and the newly released rascals. It was a card which used to be a joke but now it’s one of the best cards in the game. 2. Inferno Dragon Surprisingly #1 is not the Inferno Dragon, it’s number 2! If you’ve played it in meta decks, you should know why this should be #1. His stats are high, his HP is impressive , the damage is OP and he only cost 4 elixir He’s very good at melting tanks, and works very well on defence. His weakness? Is that every stun cards can reset his ramp up damage, but as long as Beatdown remained popular, you can always trust on Inferno Dragon over anything! Might need a nerf again Solutions Range -0.5 Make his range a bit shorter so he will need to get closer to attack (Shouldn’t affect too much interactions) 1. Miner “Miner appear in all decks? More like Log does” “Miner is a bit easy to counter” “The lowered tower damage” Well let me get this up straight, Miner appeared in lots of decks, not exactly all. Still Miner is going to be at #1 for so many reasons For 3 elixir, his HP is actually quite impressive, 100 less than RGhost, and he has the ability to appear anywhere, which is why he’s so good I’d actually going to say he’s one of the best tanks in the game, with his ability to appear anywhere, tanking for swarms and glass cannons are much easier than those like the Knight Knight is currently under the decline, which helps Miner even more! Many people actually say he needs a nerf, I can understand why Category:Blog posts